


Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Vanity

by fumofu6



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Male Protagonist, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumofu6/pseuds/fumofu6
Summary: A boy named Yukiji Akashi finds himself thrown into a dangerous world known as the Replica World by an unknown assailant. Moments after escaping, he promises to take revenge against the one who plotted a murder on him. However, the assailant begins to mark others as targets as well while Yukiji follows the clues to finding the truth and protecting those dear to him.





	Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Vanity

A blinding light pierced through the darkness of a boy’s eyelid prompting him to mutter while in his hazy stupor. He groaned as he finally opened his deep blue eyes finding that he was in the middle of a forest. He was alone. The dark meadow he sat within the tranquil forest had him confused. Last he had remembered, he was walking to school. Scratching his medium length light brown hair, he stood up and felt a metallic item wrapped around his arm.

“A Duel Disk?” The boy was curious. From what he remembered, he usually left his at home. It had him alarmed. He didn’t know how he was standing in the middle of a forest with nothing but the clothes on his back and his Duel Disk. He pat himself from his white collared shirt and blue vest to his black and red plaid pants checking for any other items such as his phone. But he had nothing except the wallet he always carried. Opening it to check if it had anything, he only found what he usually held. His ID showed his face and his name, Yukiji Akashi, among other vital information. “At least… if I had amnesia, this would’ve been helpful.”

Yukiji shoved his wallet down his pocket and began walking. There had to be a way out of the forest and see where he was.

On and on, he strafed around the woods and felt like he was traveling for an eternity. There was nothing but trees and forestry wherever he went. This forest felt neverending to him. Yukiji had no idea where he was once again. Still, he vainly checked his belongings once again. There wasn’t a trace of a clue that could lead him out or where he stood.

Yukiji, tired from the hopeless wandering, sat down against a tree. He decided to reminisce for the time being. The birds that chirped around him managed to soothe him temporarily. Fear had been creeping around in his heart. He wasn’t sure if someone or something had done this to him, leaving him in the middle of nowhere with nothing. So he allowed his mind to wander through the waves of his memories.

———————————————————————————————————————————————— 

It was the previous night that he remembered studying for an exam to enter Duel Academy. He was sitting in his room, his parents supportive of his decision to attend the prestigious school Seto Kaiba had set up. Yukiji was determined and comforted by it. All night, he studied for the written exam and reorganized his Deck for the practical section.

Yukiji’s mother politely knocked on the door to his room. “Come in,” Yukiji said. His mother slowly opened the door and stepped inside carefully as to not disrupt the room’s near silence and focus.

“Yuki, I baked some oatmeal cookies. Do you want some while you’re studying?” His mother asked.

Yukiji pointed at the low oak brown end table next to his basic white bed. “You can leave it there mom. I’ll eat it later,” He simply replied.

His mother did as told and watched over Yukiji’s concentration. His mother was smiling at his sheer focus on the booklet Yukiji was reading. It felt like nothing could interrupt him while he was in this state. She turned around and slowly walked out. “Be sure to get some sleep too. Okay, Yuki?”

Nodding, Yukiji silently continued reading and writing notes. He quietly muttered to himself. “Yeah…” Then, he eyed the cookies settled on a small plate on his end table. He hummed as he contemplated whether he should take a break and eat the cookies or to ignore the smell of the sweets brought to him. Sighing, he stood up and hopped onto his bed. He gently grabbed a cookie and lightly bit the cookie. It was crunchy but soft enough that it wasn’t tough to bite through.

Eventually, Yukiji finished the batch he was given and turned to the door his mother had walked out. His mother wasn’t much of a cook. His father mostly did the chores as she was hopelessly clumsy. Either way, he was thankful for the care and kindness his mother always devoted to him.

Yukiji yawned. He had been studying for hours on end already. The cookies that he ate made him tired as well and his brain was starting to hurt from all that he had to remember. He turned off the lights and laid on his bed. The darkness around him comforted him and slowly captivated him to sleep. He needed to go to his exams the next day. Rest was important and he kept that in mind from what his mother said.

———————————————————————————————————————————————— 

The cloud of his memory began fading and he was reminded of where he actually was. “Why am I here…?” He asked admittedly to no one. Yukiji sighed. He wondered if his mother was worried or if his father was angry that he was gone. All he knew was that he was far from home.

Suddenly, a swift figure ran across Yukiji’s view. He quickly lifted himself and followed after the mysterious figure whose entire body seemed to be grayed out in color.

It wasn’t long until Yukiji found himself in the middle of a small field of flowers with lilies and roses. “Hey!” He called out to the figure who turned around with a wicked smile. This spooked Yukiji who took a step back.

“A human…” The voice cracked with a monstrous tone.

“W-what?” Yukiji was confused. Until he was referred to as a human, he thought the figure standing mere meters away from him was a human. However, the gray pigment on the other’s skin was telltale signs they were nothing close to a human. “Um… w-what are you?”

“What am I? What am I…?” The figure chuckled. “I… I am a Vanity Remnant.” Yukiji raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of such a thing existing until this moment. “Ah… you must be a new prey.” The figure licked his lip eyeing Yukiji with a predatory grin. 

The words leaving the figure’s mouth made Yukiji take another step back. “P-prey?” A dark Duel Disk formed on the Vanity Remnant’s forearm.

“Yes. Surrender yourself… and sustain me instead. Life is unimportant and you know that very well.” Yukiji shook his head and let out a breath of fear. “No?” Yukiji bit his lips and readied his Duel Disk. “Ah… fine then. You’ll only fight eh? It’ll be over quickly.” The Vanity cackled out loud and the Duel began.

Yukiji glared at the Vanity Remnant. He had no other choice but to fight for his life. “As if… but before I Duel, tell me where I am.”

The Vanity Remnant laughed out loud. “Oh… you don’t even remember how you got here? How foolish of you. But fine, allow me to tell you where you are. You’re in what’s called the Replica World, a figment of reality that lies beyond the reflective panels you call mirrors. But… it appears someone threw you in here without you even knowing.” Yukiji went wide-eyed.

I was thrown in here? What…?! Who would do something like that?! “How… a mirror can’t do that!” Yukiji freaked out. His heart was racing. He needed to get out of the Replica World as soon as possible if it was as dangerous as this Vanity Remnant was.

The remnant only returned a cackle of pure insanity. “Oh… you must be so scared. But…… it is as you say. Normally a mirror cannot do something like that unless… you had a special card that unlocked the gate that keeps the two worlds separate.”

“And what kind of card is that?”

“A card that belongs to this world. But we Vanities cannot open the gate between the worlds like you mere humans can, nor can we go through them.”

“So… someone really did throw me in here.” Yukiji attempted to search his memories to see if he could recollect his suspect but he couldn’t remember a single thing before the night he studied and the time he woke up. “Then… how do I get out of here?”

The remnant showed a card in his Deck. “Using the cards I described. You simply call them and they are able to open the gate to allow someone to pass through. Ah… and don’t forget, if you lose a Duel in here, not only do you lose, your soul becomes forfeit. In other words, you die.”

Yukiji bit his lips. The world he was currently in had a life or death rule in place and he didn’t want to die so young. Knowing that someone out there threw him in meant someone must have had a personal vendetta against him. He didn’t know who he exactly wronged but he needed to know. The desperation grew on Yukiji’s face with drops of sweat falling from his chin. “In that case… I just have to defeat you and get that card from you!”

“Hmph, why do that when you can allow yourself to be sacrificed to me. It’ll be quick and you won’t even feel a thing, I promise.” The remnant inched closer with every step which only made Yukiji back away.

“Like hell I’ll let you!” Yukiji readied his Duel Disk.

The remnant shook his head and let out a bored sigh. “Come on… you really want to lose in such a shameful way? Fine.”

“Once I win, I’ll wring out all the answers from you.” Yukiji declared.

“Duel!”

Vanity vs Yukiji  
LP: 4000

Turn 1

“I’ll start us off,” The Vanity declared. “I Set 1 monster and 1 card face-down and end my turn.”

Turn 2

Yukiji eyed the Set cards carefully. ‘That’s weird… just 2 Set cards and nothing else. Is this… person even good at Dueling? Yukiji softly placed 2 fingers on the top card of his Deck and swiftly pulled it out. “Draw!” After drawing for his normal Draw Phase, Yukiji eyed what he had. He tugged on a card he had. “I Normal Summon ‘Auraisen Bladesman’.” (Spellcaster/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 700) From the card appeared a man wielding two golden blades while wearing some simple metallic blue armor. His eyes had a yellow glow and his facial features were shadowed by his blue hood.

The remnant whistled looking at the strong Level 4 monster. “Quite the swordsman you have there.” He laughed as if he wasn’t threatened.

Yukiji gritted his teeth as the remnant was annoying him and he wanted the Duel to end as soon as possible. “Battle! ‘Auraisen Bladesman’, attack his face-down!” The monster swung his two golden blades at the Set card which flipped over to reveal a flaming cicada.

“My Set monster was ‘Moltwing Cicada’. (Insect/FIRE/Level 2/ATK 700/DEF 400) First thing you’ll see is that it cannot be destroyed by battle.” The remnant smirked as his cicada took the attack but held its ground. However, the cicada’s flames charred the ground and sprouted more fire near the remnant. “Nnnnngh…” (Vanity Remnant’s LP: 4000 → 2500)

Yukiji was confused. His monster did not have any piercing effects on it. “What?”

“Haha, I almost forgot. But its second effect also forces your monster to inflict piercing battle damage to me.” The remnant had a masochistic grin on him. Yukiji was astounded at the look he was being given. “And that’s not all, when I take battle damage involving ‘Moltwing Cicada’, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower ‘Moltwing’ monster from my Deck! Rise, ‘Moltwing Stag Beetle’!” (Insect/FIRE/Level 4/ATK 2200/DEF 0) The flames around the remnant collected together to form a gray stag beetle with menacing green eyes.

“Tch, I Set 2 cards face-down and end my turn.”

Turn 3

“My draw.” The remnant snapped his fingers. “Oh… this is a great draw. I Tribute ‘Cicada’ to Tribute Summon ‘Absolute Moltwing - Prayer Mantis’!” (Insect/FIRE/Level 6/ATK 2000/DEF 1400) A crimson praying mantis appeared and screeched with a terrifying and monstrous voice. Yukiji covered his ears from the intense vibrations it caused.

“Nnngh! What the hell!?”

“Hahaha! Now I activate the Equip Spell ‘Combustible Body’ to ‘Prayer Mantis’. This gives it 400 ATK and if it is destroyed by battle or card effect, you take damage equal to its ATK. (Prayer Mantis’s ATK: 2000 → 2400) Better be ready, because I’m ending you now.” Yukiji bent his knees to prepare himself for the onslaught that was incoming. “Battle! ‘Prayer Mantis’ attacks your ‘Araisen Bladesman’!”

Yukiji grinned. “Now! I Tribute ‘Araisen Bladesman’ to activate my Trap ‘Aura Release’. Now I target your two monsters and destroy them. And if they are, they get banished!”

“Not so fast there. I activate ‘Prayer Mantis’s’ effect. When a card or effect is activated that targets it, I negate the activation of that effect and destroy it. Now, writhe under the flames of destruction!” The remnant slammed the ground with his fist, fire spreading from where he had punched. The praying mantis shrieked once more. Yukiji’s ‘Aura Release’ disappeared from the field with no effect.

“Great…!”

“Absolutely! Now attack him directly, ‘Prayer Mantis’!” The praying mantis swiped its forearms at Yukiji which left marks on him. (Yukiji’s LP: 4000 → 1600) “Finish this, ‘Stag Beetle’!” The stag beetle lunged with its pincers in a scissoring motion.

Yukiji chuckled. “Haha, you thought you had me. However…” The final Set card on Yukiji’s field revealed itself, ‘Auraisen From Beyond’. “With ‘Auraisen From Beyond’, if I took damage from battle or a card effect this turn, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from my GY in Defense Position, and it cannot be destroyed by battle!” The remnant’s face scrunched in anger as ‘Araisen Bladesman’ reappeared on the field back to its original state but in a defensive stance.

“Fine, attack his stupid monster! Hehe, even if you won’t die this turn, you’ll still lose a chunk of your life!”

“How so?!” Yukiji appeared confident.

“Because when ‘Stag Beetle’ battles a Defense Position monster, it inflicts piercing battle damage!” Yukiji took a step back as flames were headed his way. Although his monster survived, he still felt the burns on him. (Stag Beetle’s ATK: 2200, Araisen Bladesman’s DEF: 700, Yukiji’s LP: 1600 → 100) “Haha! Now… at the end of the Battle Phase, if ‘Stag Beetle’ battled, it is switched to Defense Position. With this, I end my turn.” The remnant was cackling away as Yukiji was taking a moment to get his bearing. Having only 100 LP was as if he was almost dead. His entire body was fatigued and he barely had any energy. However, he powered through and began his turn.

Turn 4

“D-Draw…!” Yukiji’s breath was heavy and painful.

“You’re going to lose! Just give it up and allow me to take your soul. Do you want to know why?” The remnant pointed at Yukiji with his finger condescendingly.

“Heh… why?”

“Because… with ‘Prayer Mantis’ on the field, any battle damage I take is also inflicted to you. Not only that, but ‘Prayer Mantis’ cannot be destroyed by battle and if you target it with a card effect, I can negate it and destroy it.” The remnant eyed his Set card. And even if you find a way to destroy it by card effect without targeting, my Set card ‘Moltwing Endurance’ can protect my monsters from destruction effects. The remnant was sure he had this win.

“We’ll see about that.” Yukiji lifted his head with an amused grin. The remnant was slightly shocked that there was still hope in the boy’s eyes. “Since I control an “Araisen” monster, I can Special Summon ‘Araisen Gardna’ from my hand in Attack Position. (Rock/LIGHT/Level 3/ATK 0/DEF 2100) Then I activate ‘Araisen Bladesman’s’ effect by targeting ‘Gardna’. I change that target’s battle position and ‘Bladesman’ is allowed to attack twice during this turn’s Battle Phase. But… that won’t matter. Since ‘Gardna’s’ battle position was changed, he lets me add either 1 ‘Cardinal Magician’ monster or 1 “Auraisen’ monster from my Deck. I’ll take ‘Cardinal Magician Trickster’!” (Spellcaster/LIGHT/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)

The remnant was grinding his teeth in both anguish and rage. What is he planning? Does he really think he can best my field?!

“Now, I Tribute my ‘Bladesman’ and my ‘Gardna’ to Tribute Summon. Chosen by the gods, training for the strength beyond your limits, show yourself and vanquish the evil that looms over you! ‘Cardinal Magician Trickster’!” From a portal of light, a black and white striped magician with a blue flaming scythe appeared. His face was masked with a demonic design and oozed blue sparks from the edges. His eyes glowed a bright gold.

“Tch! Your monster won’t change anything! Even if it destroys my ‘Prayer Mantis’, you’ll lose by ‘Combustible Body’s’ effect.” And even if you can, I can protect it. “And with ‘Prayer Mantis’, all battle damage I take is going to also affect you as well! You can’t possibly win! Just forfeit your life unto me!” The remnant looked desperate to have Yukiji give up. However, Yukiji didn’t back down.

“No. Why don’t you take a good look at the field?” Yukiji prompted. The remnant stared at Yukiji’s monster and then his own. Then his eyes widened. “That’s right, my ‘Trickster’ is in the same column as your ‘Prayer Mantis’. Because of that, I can use my monster’s effect.” The remnant shook his head in disbelief. He knew what would happen. “Since your monster is in the same column as my own, I can banish your monster! Rising Light!” With a simple swift strike of the scythe, the remnant’s flaming monster vanished into a portal of light. “And because it was banished, your ‘Combustible Body’s’ effect cannot activate.”

The remnant fell to his bottom and gripped the ground with fear. “No! Wait! Please let me live! PLEASE!” It begged.

“Sorry… but I need your card to get out of here.” Yukiji turned away from his opponent so he wouldn’t see the carnage. “‘Cardinal Magician Trickster’, attack his ‘Stag Beetle’! Nihil Light!” Arrows of light struck the ‘Stag Beetle’. “And with your monster’s effect, you take piercing battle damage.” (Vanity Remnant’s LP: 2500 → 0)

Result: Yukiji wins

The Vanity Remnant began fading. “No! No!!!” Yukiji finally turned to face the monster before him.

“Tell me… for real this time, will the card allow me to leave this place?” Yukiji bent down to his knees.

The remnant slowly nodded. “Yes… yes it will!” The remnant winced in pain as his legs were phantomized.

“Good. Now give me your card.” Yukiji demanded. The remnant quickly nodded and dropped two cards towards Yukiji. Yukiji grabbed the cards and stood up, inspecting them. The cards were ‘Ephemeral Cardinal Magician’ and ‘Cardinal Summoning Ritual’. “What…? These are related to my cards…”

“Heh… you don’t seem to get it do you? Do you know what we are?” Yukiji turned to the dying Vanity Remnant listening intently. “We’re the monsters born from your heart. We’re the reflections you impose that you keep deep down. In essence, we’re close to being humans.” Yukiji’s lips quivered at the thought of meeting his own Vanity Remnant. “The vain someone sees when they look in the mirror… how utterly futile it is for them. No matter how much they try to change themselves for the better, they’ll never be able to leave behind what they once were. We… consume them to become them and take part of their lives. And we save them from their never ending despair.”

“Shut it. I don’t give a crap of what you are. I’m getting out of here. I’m going to find who did this to me… who threw me in this hell.” Yukiji gritted his teeth, revenge building up in him. Someone wanted him dead. But Yukiji was going to reign hell on whoever tried.

The remnant laughed. “You think you’re so righteous and justified in what you’re going to do… but…”

Yukiji glared back at the helpless being. “But what?”

“The truth will certainly break your heart.” The remnant then laughed as he disappeared.

Moments passed as Yukiji was alone, clenching his fists. The truth didn’t scare him. Whatever truth that prompted this shouldn’t have anything bad on him. “How is the truth going to break me? That thing… is wrong.” Yukiji extended his arm out with the cards he just obtained in hand. A distorted rift of light appeared marking the way home. Yukiji smiled as he walked through finally escaping the beautiful yet dangerous hell to find who wanted to murder him.

————————————————————————————————————————————— 

Cards used

Vanity Remnant  
Moltwing Cicada  
FIRE Insect Level 2  
700/400  
Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle. If your opponent attacks this Defense Position card, inflict piercing damage to you. If you take damage either by battle involving this card or by a card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Moltwing" monster from your Deck.

Moltwing Stag Beetle  
FIRE Insect Level 4  
2200/0  
Effect: At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: Change it to Defense Position. If your opponent's monster attacks this Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to you. If you take battle damage from battles involving this card: You can add 1 "Moltwing" card from your Deck to your hand, then gain LP equal to half the damage you took. You can only use this effect of "Moltwing Stag Beetle" once per turn.

Absolute Moltwing - Prayer Mantis  
FIRE Insect Level 6  
2000/1400  
Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle. Any battle damage involving a "Moltwing" monster you control is inflicted to both players. You take no effect damage. Once per turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can send 1 "Moltwing" monster from your Deck to your GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

Moltwing Endurance  
Normal Trap Card  
Effect: Target up to 2 "Moltwing" monsters you control; this turn, those targets cannot be destroyed or be targeted by your opponent's card effects.

Combustible Body  
Equip Spell Card  
Effect: Equip only to a FIRE monster. It gains 400 ATK. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle or an opponent’s card effect: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

Yukiji Akashi  
Auraisen Bladesman  
LIGHT Warrior Level 4  
1900/700  
Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 other monster you control; change its battle position, and if you do, this card can make a second attack during the next Battle Phase. During the End Phase, if this card was destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY this turn: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of “Auraisen Bladesman” once per turn.

Auraisen Gardna  
LIGHT Rock Level 3  
0/2100  
Effect: If you control an “Auraisen” monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon “Auraisen Gardna” once per turn this way. If this card’s battle position is changed: You can add 1 card that lists “Cardinal Magician Trickster” in its text or 1 “Auraisen” monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of “Auraisen Gardna” once per turn.

Cardinal Magician Trickster  
LIGHT Spellcaster Level 7  
2500/2000  
Effect: (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 other card in this card’s column. When your opponent activates a card or effect (Quick Effect): You can move this card to another Main Monster Zone, and if you do, for the rest of the turn, negate any card effects that activate by targeting this card and destroy them. You can only use each effect of “Cardinal Magician Trickster” once per turn.

Aura Release  
Normal Trap Card  
Effect: Tribute 1 LIGHT monster, then target 2 cards on the field; destroy them, and if you do, banish them.

Auraisen From Beyond  
Normal Trap Card  
Effect: If you took damage by battle or card effect this turn: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from your GY in Defense Position, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.


End file.
